The new Magun user
by ultron-6
Summary: After the last battle were Kaze looking for someone who could take over the Magun and this is this person's story follow him in a fight which he did not even chose.


The new Magun user.

Ultron-6 with a new story and it is with Final Fantasy unlimited and it will start under the last battle of the Final Fantasy unlimited and I do not know anything about Final Fantasy unlimited after, but now to the DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here only my OC Flames will be used for marshmallows.

Chapter 1 the choice.

* * *

Inside a big dark blue room you can see a machine with some bubbles and in some of the bubbles there are some crystals but in two of them there is a boy and a girl, and in a third is there something that could resemble a little boy .

A little further away there is a plant that holds a girls in orange clothes who is 22, a man with a jacket and a pair of sunglasses with one glass missing and a man in white with a mask.

In front of the machine there are two people in lab coats working "stop it! Stop this madness I'm begging you!" Cried the girl in the orange "transfer makers powers to His Excellency," said a man who could resemble a jester.

"Listen professor try to think back to what happened!" She said, and one of them standing in front of the machine looked up.

"Remember 12 years ago when you lost your children? Ai and Yu came into your life and you bounded with them and supported you remember?" She asked.

"Do it," said the jester and the man turned on the machine "AHHHHHHH!" Cry the girl and the boy but the little boy smiled, "it feels so good... it feels great... it feels just good," he said.

"Professor Hayakawa, my name is Lisa Pacifist .. I am an agent who has been sent out to find you .. that's why I have been traveling with Ai and Yu!" Said Lisa.

"Your children ... Ai and Yu have all this time thought that you both their mom and dad have performed research on physics in wonderland so theirs world people can be happy but instead they risked theirs little life to get to wonderland to search for you and you just gonna kill them! "She said.

"Nooooooooooo!" said the man and the woman ran to a lever pulled in as she said no and the machine stopped "what this? What you doing?" Asked the boy.

And the man fell down on his knees "what in the world was I thinking ... Ai and Yu are our own children," he said "they are maybe not our flesh and blood but it does not matter" the woman said.

"Daddy" said Ai weak "mama" said Yu just as weak and then came something that could resemble a mixture a worm and a plant out of the man's ear "what? How can it be that my little manipulating baby does not work anymore, no way, "said a woman who looked as if she was a plant.

"That's what I call true love!" Said one who had a cape and sunglasses similar to the man with the cape "Moogle!" Said Yu "and he's alive!" Said Ai.

"We will show you the power in love" and then he made a little dance and behind him came a wolf in a dress and as it howled came a shock wave that destroyed the machine.

"Daddy" said Ai when she was woken after the explosion "Mom" said Yu and gave them a hug "we're sorry we love you," said their father, "we're back now," said their mother.

Ai and Yu looked at each other and laughed and behind them landed Moogle with Lisa "thanks a lot Moogle" said Lisa and smiled at him "always a pleasure to help out a nice woman" answer Moogle.

"Lou" Said Lisa when she saw the wolf coming down with the man with the sunglasses "you can always count on me, Miss Lisa" said Lou.

"Mr. Kaze I'm glad you're still alive," said Lisa "Mr. Kaze are you alright now?" Asked Lou.

"I'm going to hug-hug you!" Said the plant woman and the plant who had held on to them attacked but then stopped it and became black in the face and it also seemed as if it was sick.

And then its mouth opened and was eaten by a small white plushy thing "Poshepoke!" Said Ai happy "meani" said the plant woman "you are the one who is mean around here," said Lou and came with her howl attack.

"Aaahhhh!" She cried when she was hit "this is not goooooood!" she said as she fell into something that reminded of a galaxy "that teaches her sister, I can get plenty mad!" Said Lou.

But she could not see a tentacle that was behind her and before anyone discovered anything it was through her "Louuuuuu!" said Lisa as she saw it and then the tentacle was out of the side of her and she turned into a human and then Lisa caught her.

Ai and Yu ran towards Lisa and Lou "Lou... Lou!" They shouted "hey guys... thank you... I am so glad.. you have found them, you know.. your mom and dad," said Lou with difficulty "Mister Kaze" she said after she looked up.

"Mister Kaze ... Ehm Mister Kaze am I ... I mean am I .. in your eyes am I .. in them .. you are always in mine .. always ... forever" she said Ai, Yu and Lisa could not help but cry "you can't" said Yu and Ai began to cry loudly.

And Kaze only stared at her without showing any emotion "how can this be" said Moogle "You guys are really being bad" was said behind them with the little boy's voice.

And then was the tentacle back and with a light show and then one became a thousand "you leave me no choice" came from them and they created something that reminded of a bird but with a skull as a head "now I'll have to eat you myself, "said it.

"It is useless," it said and it began to suck their energy "he .. he's sucking us," said Lisa "I. .. lost my energy" said Moogle but for some reason Kaze was not affected "Kaze ... kill him," said Yu "do it for Lou" said Ai.

"Wow Kaze's Magun been Fixed" said Moogle amazed "it has that's Ai and Yu's power," said Lisa.

"It has moved," said Kaze when the cylinder he had on his arm glowed a bit "Soil is my power!" He said and took his right arm in front of himself and there came a drill out of it and it became a windmill.

And so began the cylinder to transform into a gun that was attached to his wrist and it had three barrels and at the core was a black heart with red blood veins and the drill was still there.

"The Magun has thawed" said Kaze, pointing with the Magun "hahahaha what are you thinking you can do without bullets" it said.

"I didn't have any the first time either ... yet I reached Chaos never the less ... then" said Kaze and a little further away we can see the man in white and he begins to stir "kukuruyu" he heard and looked up.

What he saw was something that could resemble a fairy on the size of a five year old child and so he got up a little "I thank you .. crux" he said white Kaze he still stared at it "this is long over... you finish "it said.

"Kaze" said Yu "please help us" said Ai "don't fail us," said Lisa.

"Black Wind!" Someone shouted behind them and Kaze could see the man in white with a sword in hand "this is the mist of my vary soul I must play it! Symphony of the white cloud!" and then he throw the bottle into the air.

You could see mist fly into the bottle and suddenly came sword cut around it.

when it hit the big monster started to glow "Makenshi" said Lisa and Kaze made big eyes when he saw it.

After it stopped glowing, there was something weird with its head it looked as if it was about to change shape.

When it was finished had its head the same form as a dragon with a spear nose and some strange wings on the neck and then when Kaze saw the form he made even bigger eyes.

"What Is this, he's become just like chaos, but the form" said the jester "black .. wind" said Makenshi "you really think you can defeat me you finished" it said.

"Quickly, while it sealing chaos" continued Makenshi from where he was interrupted while he fought for control "you all parish" it said.

"Noooow!" said Makenshi "_Mister Kaze_" Kaze heard in his head and he looked over at Lou "_use me Mister Kaze_" she said in his head.

And then he got a flashback "_Aura_" he thought while you could see a girl who reminded a bit about Kaze "you must use my soil" said Aura "my soil" she whispered and then you saw her with a gold outline.

"_My sister_" he thought, and cried and his tears hit Lou so she began to shine like a rainbow "Lou" said Yu and Ai.

"I don't care how much blood must be shared as long as it is used to destroy chaos!" said Kaze while Lou became a bullet.

"Now, the light that fills your eyes!" He said with Lou's bullet "Tears of the rainbow!" and so were the first in "alright my partner use my soul!" Said Moogle and Just like Lou, he became a bullet "Moogle!" Said AI and Yu.

"The ultimate spirit, soul Gun Metal!" He said with Moogle's bullet, and thus was the second in "crystallized life," said Lisa "and finally".

"The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!" he said with his hand on his heart And there came a kind of light from him "soil charge" said Ai "Kaze" said Yu.

There was a kind of vortex around Kaze "Lisa ... do it .. fire me" he said "The helix of my life, endless white!" and then he became the last bullet.

"Transform my life into spiritual energy," said Lisa and so began the heart beating, the drill began and the actual gun began to gather energy "omega don't destroy life!" said Lisa before she fired the magun.

Out of it came a lot of smoke from the Magun and out of the smoke came three lights one of them changed color so it reminded of a rainbow, the other had a metal color that gave the impression that nothing could destroy it and the third was more white than anything else.

The combined and created a white dragon with the Magun as a nose.

And the other dragon got ready for an attack but Kaze would not go down without a fight their attacks classed against each other and created an explosion that destroyed the building they were in.

"Unlimited!" Shouted the jester as he fell down towards the mini- galaxy.

[in another world]

Over a small town we can see a transparent Kaze and Moogle and it looked as if they were looking for something "Kaze what is it you want?" Asked Moogle "I don't want to have the Magun anymore" he said.

"But you know very well that the Magun need someone to carry it" Moogle said "yes Moogle but I'm looking for someone who has the will to not use it but knows when he or she must use it," said Kaze and looking further .

"Kaze I don't think you will find someone with such a will," said Moogle but Kaze did not answer him.

"Come Kaze, you know I hate it when you give me the silence treatment" said Moogle but Kaze still said nothing.

And then he flew into Kaze "Hey Kaze, you can't just stop like that!" He said angrily "I have found him," said Kaze and flew off "hey! Wait for me!" Shouted Moogle.

In a small house we can see a boy about 17 years old sleeping.

[In his dream]

"Where am I?" He asked and looked around.

He had only a pair of black jeans on and black hair.

He was standing on a meadow with some crystals sticking out of the ground and some weird air balloons.

And in the background, he could see two figures on the way over to him.

When he saw them, he ran towards them.

And when he came near them, you could see it was Kaze and Moogle "I can't believe it Kaze, this is Windaria" said Moogle as he looked around.

"Eh pardon me, but who are you and where are we?" The boy asked "Hey don't you know that you supposed to introduce yourself before you ask someone for their name," said Moogle and startled him.

"Sorry and my name is Logen nice to meet you" he said and held out his hand "it is also nice to meet you and my name is Moogle" said Moogle and took his hand.

"So, who is Mr. sunshine over there?" Asked Logen and pointed at Kaze "that's Kaze" said Moogle.

"So where is this place?" He asked and looked around "well you see ..." began Moogle but was stopped by Kaze "We have not much time," said Kaze and walked towards Logen.

"Listen up because you're only going to hear this one time," said Kaze and for some reason could Logen only do what he said.

"This, is the Magun" said Kaze and showed a golden cylinder on his right arm "a powerful weapon that is able to wipe out all opponents," he said without any hint of emotion.

"He who carry it has great power ... and I have chosen you to have it," said Kaze and shocked Logen.

"M-me" he stuttered "I don't know if I'm the right one for it" when he said it then smiled Moogle "_he really is the right one to have the Magun_" he thought.

But Kaze did not listened to him and walked closer to him while he was taking the Magun of "because you're not sure if you are the right, I know you are," he said and got it off.

"And now take it" he said and held it in front of Logen "are you sure?" He asked and reached out for it.

Kaze nodded and then took Logen it on his right arm "wait, how will I use my right arm from now on?" He asked but it did not seem that they would answer him.

"wonderful, just wonderful" he complained "and now you need to know how to use it," said Kaze and got a copy of the Magun.

"Wow! You have one more!" Said Logen amazed "no this is just a copy so I can show you how to use it and no more questions," said Kaze but Moogle flew up to Logen and whispered "this is one of the longest speech flows I've heard from him."

"Soil is my power!" said Kaze and his copy of the Magun began to transform into a gun copy of the Magun.

"Wow!" was all Logen could say "The soil charge Triad to use on you has been decided!" continued Kaze "the grinding and devouring rocks, shark Grey" he said, holding up a blue gray bullet in front of himself "The soil that drinks thirst, water blue," he said with a water blue bullet in his hand "and finally, that which can feed on empty space, crusher white "he said with a white bullet.

And then he pointed with the copy "roar, I summon you! Bismarck!" he said, and fired it, after the three colors had fused together came a giant whale that looked as if it was made of water.

"That's the power of the Magun" said Kaze and then disappeared the copy "wow, one thing is for sure I'd rather not use it" he said and looked at it and the destruction its copy succeeded in.

"Good, and now one last thing" he said and began to glow together with Moogle "you will get two soil bullets that I hope you will never have to use" said Kaze and disappeared.

"What's happening?" Asked Logen and looked at Moogle "it looks like it's time now he can finally be with his sister again," said Moogle "take care of yourself and I hope you can defeat Chaos" said Moogle before he too disappeared.

And when Moogle was gone, it seemed as if the world he was in was been destroyed.

But then he saw a girl in a gray dress that went down to her hip and she had brown hair in two pigtails coming towards him, "Hey! Be careful!" He shouted to the girl but she continued toward him as if nothing happened.

When she had come over to him everything stopped "so you're the one who accepted the Magun" she said.

"I am and my name is Logen" he said and remembered what Moogle had told him that he should always say his name first and then she laughed at him.

"I see you've met Moogle" she said and laughed on "um did I say something funny?" He asked "no, my name is Aura I'm Kaze's sister," she said and Logen stared with wide eyes.

"Wait, are you Kaze's sister?" Asked Logen "yes and I would like to thank you for freeing him from the Magun" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek "you're welcome" he said and put his hand to his cheek.

"Take care of yourself and I hope we can meet again," she said and disappeared.

[Out of his dream]

"Doodle-doo-doodle-doo-doodle-doo-doodle-doo!" Called Logen's alarm Clock "damn thing just as we had come to the good part," he said and stood up in the bed "but what a dream" and then he went to the toilet.

"But this is the last time I drink four milkshakes, three Cokes, and two beers along with five double burgers with extra cheese, a family pizza and two chili dogs before going to bed," he said and tried to grab his toothbrush.

"Alright where is my toothbrush" he said in his half asleep "oh, that's it" he said, and would take it with his right hand.

[Outside the house]

It was a cloudless day children playing, the birds were singing and it was a good day.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" You could hear Logen shout.

"What is this?" He said and looked at his right arm and then his door ripped up "what's happening in here?" Asked a female voice.

"Nothing sis" said Logen and locked his toilet door "have you now fallen into the toilet again?" she asked with a smile.

"That's ten years ago it happened last!" He said angrily "and why do you always have to tease me about it April?" He said and began to brush his teeth.

"Because it's funny," said April "and I had to say from mom there is breakfast in five minutes, so hurry up" and then she went away.

"_that's easy enough for her to say it's not her who has a cylinder that attaches to the arm_" thought Logen.

"But what do I do with this thing," he said and walked out of the bathroom, "I knew it you were hiding something," said April and frightened Logen.

April had a pink t-shirt with pink pajama pants on.

"April! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" he said when his heart had calmed down.

"Stop complaining and tell me what that there is," said April and pointed to the cylinder.

"If I have to be honest ... I don't know, I woke up with it on my arm this morning," he said and took a jacket on "hmmmm... I don't think mom will be happy to see it," she said.

"You'd better keep your arm hidden under your jacket because if mom sees it you are so dead," said April and Logen got a bad feeling.

After they had come down to the kitchen and sat down he began to relax "mom Logen is hiding something under his jacket," said April.

"_Shit_" he thought when she said it.

"Logen" she said, and he began to sweat heavily "what are you hiding".

Logen began to look around to find the fastest way out while his mother came slowly toward him.

And then he saw what the time was "sorry mom but I must hurry to school," he said and ran out of the house "it is not summer vacation right now?" She asked and looked at April.

[Some houses away]

"Man five minutes more in there and I was dog food," said Logen as he ran towards his school "but it's weird that there are children out to play on this time of the day" he thought.

Logen had a pair of black jeans and a trench coat over a gray t-shirt and a pair of sunglasses on.

And then you could hear Aqua's Barbie Girl be played "April! When did she change my ringtone" he said and answered.

"Logen here" he said a little angry "_dude, has she now changed your ringtone out again?_" there was said in the phone "Rick is that you? why are you calling me we have to hurry to school," he said.

"_Dude, we got summer break yesterday remember_," said Rick and Logen stopped and facepalm himself.

"Ah, that's right, that's why I had that feast yesterday" he said, and he could hear Rick was about to fall on his ass from laughter on the phone.

"Just so you know it has been a wild morning at my house," he said and walked a different route "_really? What happened_?" He asked.

"I will tell you at the usual place, okay?" Said Logen and walked into a convenience store.

[fifteen minutes later]

"Hey Rick, Jack, what's up!" said Logen as he had come up to his friends "You're late Logen" said Jack.

Rick had a pair of blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt and Jack had a black trench coat and black jeans and a black t-shirt and her black hat.

"_What's with him?_" Thought Logge "_and how can he stand to have all that black on when it's 25 degrees?_".

"Don't mind him, he's just mad that his girlfriend went to Paris without him," said Rick "Shut up, how would you feel if yours did it," said Jack, trying to punch him.

"Yeah but I don't have a girlfriend" he said, dodging his blows "Okay you two that's enough," said Logen and threw a soda can in their heads "at least have you two do not have a crazy chick after you from morning to night" he said, scratch himself in the back of the head.

"Eh well, you know what they say about the sun right?" Asked Jack and pointing behind Logen "she stand behind, right," said Logen.

Both Jack and Rick nodded and Logen turned slowly around "h-h-hey M-Mary" he said scared.

Mary had a yellow summer dress on that went down to her knees "I have heard that your sister was in your room this morning in her night clothes, and you were only in boxer shorts, will you please explain" she said, and made him go a little backwards.

"Uh I have just remembered that I shall do something," said Logen and was about to run but Mary got hold of him.

"You are not going anywhere," she said with a hard voice "until you have explained what you two did in your room".

Logen looked over at his friends for help but they looked away 'what some friends in is "he thought.

But then remembered the only thing she was more crazy other than with him "look a kitten" he said, pointing behind her "where!" She said, and turned half a turn.

But there was no kitten "ooooh! Don't think you get off the hook that easily" but when she turned around he was gone.

she could not see anyone other than Jack and Rick lying on the ground and laughed "okay you two which way did he ran?" she asked so it ran them shivers down their backs.

"We will not tell you," said Rick but Jack was about to sweat his balls of "if you do not tell it I will remove that which makes you two a man," she said, "he ran down that road," they said without thinking twice .

"thank you" she said and ran in the direction they had pointed out "how long do you think it takes before she comes back," said Rick into the air.

And from under the bridge came Logen "I would say about one to two hours," said Logen and came up on the bridge again.

"Anyway you ware about to tell us about your morning," said Jack and grumbled again "oh Yeah, but first I'll have to show you something," he said and took his jacket off.

Both Rick and Jack was very much astonished when they saw what was on Logen's arm "what is that?" Asked Rick and pointed to the cylinder.

"I have no idea," said Logen and began to talk about his dream, and what happened after he awakened.

After he had finished His friends did not know what to say "Logen, I think you should cut down on what you eat before you go to sleep," said Rick.

Logen link to the "but your dream could have been a great movie if you had not woken up" Jack said.

"I think you're right," said Logen and then there was a bang in the background.

* * *

That was Chapter One I hope you liked it but you should not expect that all the chapters are so long and finally remember to read and review and flames will be used for marshmallows.


End file.
